You Remembered
by Momosportif
Summary: KakaAnko, GaiShizu, & AsuKure! All the guys have a plan to surprise their loved one on their special day, with help or determent from their teams! Enjoy and comment on the fluffness! Props to Kishimoto for the characters of course!


You Remembered

"Hmm…" Where was she? "7:10?…!" He fell back with a sigh. _I'm ten minutes late already… This will move everything else back who knows how many…_ "Hm." He kicked the blanket off. He knew where she was. _Why didn't she wake me up?_ He clambered off towards the kitchen grabbing his vest on the way. _I can't mess up this year…_

* * *

She pushed back the sleek, clingy black bangs, smiling as they fell back in place as always. _I wish I could wait, but I'm running behind already…_ She leaned over to plant a kiss on his slightly furrowed brow before slipping out the door. She left his lunch on the table. As always.

* * *

He blew a puff of smoke thoughtfully. They both woke up early, but he'd had to get up at four thirty to ensure they didn't meet. That was essential to the plan. And the plan had to work.

"Hey sensei!" He turned to three pairs of jogging feet.

"It's a go," said Shikamaru. He blew another cloud and straightened.

"Alright…" he checked the mission room clock through the window. "Training until noon then-" Three groans.

"But sensei!-"

"_Then_, part two. Then you're off. Got it?"

"Got it." They sighed. He smirked.

* * *

"Good day, sir! Oh, it's you, sir!! How are we today, sir? And where is-"

"She's at work." He tapped the side of his nose. "If she drops by, I wasn't here, alright?" The young woman blushed excitedly.

"Yes, sir! I get it, sir!" She sighed dreamily as he examined the shelves. "That's right… It was exactly one year ago you two were here together for the big day." She sighed. "How romantic… I can't wait until I get married. I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Charming girl like you? I'm surprised." More blushing. "I guess I'll just have a dozen of the regular- and I already know what it costs. What I do need is a price for your silence, hm?" She beamed, scarlet.

"Free for you, sir! Come back soon, okay! Have a nice day!"

* * *

He stroked his chin. Neji sighed, bored out of his mind.

"Don't you have any idea what kind of-"

"Shh, Neji. I'm thinking." Neji scowled.

"Lee?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Tulips or roses?"

"I… I wouldn't know, sensei…"

"Tenten?"

"Roses."

"Neji?"

"Lilies."

"Lilies?"

"Lilies." He turned to face his student.

"They have lilies?" Neji felt like crying.

* * *

"Is it noon yet?"

"Get up, Shikamaru. Five more minutes."

"_Five more minutes??!"_

"I think it would benefit us to start early, sensei."

"Nice try, Choji." They sighed. "Really, guys, you're making this too fun for me."

* * *

"Mmm! Did you bring us food in return for being outrageously LATE!!!" He held the bag over his pupil's squinted glare.

"It is _not_ for you. I get to be late today."

"Ha!? Why's that! You _get_ to be late everyday. What makes today so special?"

"Naruto! Don't you remember anything?!!"

"Aah! STOP, SAKURA! Just tell me: beating me isn't going to help." Sasuke smirked.

"Happy anniversary, sensei."

"Anniversary?!! Of what?" Naruto did a complete turn, as if the answer might be written on any of his teammates faces. _It's going to be a __long__ day_.

* * *

"Nothing is more youthful than carrying flowers, eh team?"

"Maybe a handful, sensei, but _not_ pounds of flowers. This is just weird." Tenten bit her lip. "People are _looking_ at us."

"So they are! Hey there, civilian!" Tenten and Neji were ready to die of embarrassment. Gai chuckled. "Just think: I wouldn't have noticed all the varieties if you hadn't pointed out the lilies, Neji!"

"You saved the day, Neji!" beamed Lee.

"Woo. Hoo."

* * *

"So… any plans today, sensei?" Kiba was lying down, looking up at her. Hinata and Shino sat on either side of her with their respective lunches. She had been trying not to think about it. _I didn't even see him this morning…_

"No, Kiba. Not that I know of." She sighed. _He usually comes to see me around now too…_

"S-sensei, don't worry!"

"Maybe he'll surprise you."

"Worry!? I'm not… worried! Why would I be… What are you laughing at, Kiba! _Hinata!__Shino!?!"_

"Laughing? We're not laughing!" yelped Kiba. Students…

* * *

It had been a long, busy day. And not fun busy, stupid busy. Paperwork-sitting down-getting berated by Iruka busy. She stretched, looking up and down the… empty street. "Hn." She slumped, frowning. _I thought maybe…_ She shook her head. _He's probably busy. Late again, but I couldn't bear to wake him up. Not today…_ She began to walk home, hands in pockets. _But I just thought maybe…_

* * *

"Ohh!" She leaned against the door, locking it one-handedly without looking. She rubbed her eyes only to see millions of tiny letters behind her lids. "Oh…" She sniffed, sticking her keys in a sleeve. She blinked, eyes suddenly wide. "Oh!" She smiled at her hands. _It's today… I forgot again already... I guess I should be getting home…_

* * *

"SENSEI!!!" He sat up at Shikamaru's shout. "Target approaching from…"

"She's coming fast from main street, heads up, go get her!" Ino grabbed both her partners and hustled in the direction of the flower shop, winking roguishly at her sensei. He smiled.

"Thanks guys. Take care."

"IT HURTS!" wailed Shikamaru as the trio rounded the corner.

"Asuma!?!" He turned to her shocked, beautifully familiar voice.

"Hey, Kurenai. How about we eat out tonight, okay?"

"Wha- Where have you been all-" he slid his arms around her waist, looking amused.

"Remember this place?" She looked at the small restaurant before them. Blinked.

"Oh, Asuma!" She leaned into his reliable sturdiness. "_Oh_, Asuma."

* * *

"Damn, damn, _damn_!" She patted her pockets furiously. "Damn keys!" She kicked the door. "_Damn_!"

"That's a nice song you've made up there."

"Kakashi!!!" He jingled her keys and then slid them into his pocket.

"When was the last time you watched a sunset?"

* * *

_He's not home yet? But today he ends training at 6:00… Always…_ She retrieved the keys from the recesses of her sleeves and unlocked the door. "AAAAH!!!" She stepped back as flowers flowed out onto their front porch at her feet.

"SURPRISE!"

"GAI?! What did you do to our living ro- AAAH!" He slammed the door behind her, dragging her through knee-deep flowers.

"Wait until you see the kitchen!"

* * *

They looked at each other warmly in the dark booth in the back corner that the waiters always forgot. They hadn't touched the menus. Didn't need to. By coincidence, someone noticed them on their way to the kitchen.

"Uh, excuse me!" They started at the disruption from dreamy gazing and turned to the man. "Can I get you two something?" Asuma covered her petite pale hand with his and squeezed, giving her an offering and knowing grin. She smiled slyly and squeezed back, entwining slender fingers in broad ones. She turned to the man.

"Just one bottle of red wine, please."

* * *

She hugged her knees against the slight breeze. He was leaning back on his elbows. She looked at him and then back at the sky. She felt something hit her shins. He whacked her again with the small bag. She sniffed.

"DANGO!?!" He smiled.

"That's right."

"When did you- I thought- Oh thank you!" She grinned. " I couldn't go to the shop today. Too busy…" She sat cross-legged now, the bag in her hands.

"Go ahead and eat: I already had some." She hit his leg.

"No you didn't. There are twelve, I can tell." She still didn't open the bag.

"What's wrong?" he rolled over to face her. "Wrong kind?"

"You… you remembered!" She screamed, throwing herself on the unprepared Jonin. They rolled a bit. "You _remembered_, " she whispered with her head buried in his chest. He lifted her chin. "Of course I did. I always do."

"You weren't late this time."

"Well, I can't always be. Happy anniversary, Anko."

"I remember… You proposed to me in the shop and we ate it together, right here, right-mmm." He had to shut her up somehow.

* * *

"Gai!" She clung to his back as he made his way back to the living room, toting her in his favorite way: piggyback. "You always over do things!" She pounded his back teasingly.

"Ha! I can't over do things for you, Shizune! You're too good for material objects! Where next? Bathroom again?"

"No… I never wanted to see so many soaps in one place, even though they are my favorite scent."

"Thank Lee! He guessed right! I really need to start memorizing your favorites…" He was wandering through the hall, which was filled with robes for all occasions.

"These won't fit in my closet! Speaking of which…" Gai stopped. "We haven't gone to our bedroom…"

"I was waiting for you to ask!" He waded through the clothing and yanked open the door to their bedroom. He set her down gently.

"Oh thank goodness! It's empty!"

"No it's not."

"Hmm?"

'This room," he walked her into the foot of the bed, "has us." He dipped her backwards onto the bed.

"Oh, Gai!" she giggled. He beamed, crouching over her feet. She nudged him in the back and he leaned over her, careful not to crush her. "None of that." She knocked out his elbows and he fell into her kiss. "Happy anniversary Gai…" She kissed him before he could say another word. She had to get even somehow.

* * *

They leaned across the narrow table, gazing amorously through half close eyes over the tops of their glasses. They clinked the cups, the red liquid swaying with the sound of swanky music and glowing in shards of sunlight.

"Happy anniversary, Kurenai."

"Happy anniversary, Asuma." They closed the distance over the rickety table they'd sat at one year before when he'd asked her to share a little more than friendship with him, something she kept on her finger when she wasn't in action, and something before her name on her identification papers. This time the waiter didn't skip their table because he overlooked it. He actually saw a lot more than he meant to.


End file.
